narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Isra Sorotori
History Isra was born in Sunagakure but raised in Konohagakure by her mother, who fled Suna after her husband found out that their child was not his. Luckily, Isra's mother was not followed and was able to settle down happily in Konoha with her new baby. Isra grew up sheltered by her mother, who wanted to keep her baby safe above all else, so as she aged, she sought adventure. This led her down the path to becoming a Shinobi. She had a rough start in the Academy, but soon found that if she worked harder than anyone else, she could be better than anyone else. Upon graduating, Isra was happy to go on as many missions as she could, no matter the danger. Of course, this made her aging mother worry to no end and was probably what caused her to become ill and pass away. This took place shortly after Isra passed the Chūnin Exam and was a devistating blow to the 13 year-old Isra. After the funeral, she hung up her headband and decided to become just a directionless citizen of Konohagakure. Appearance Isra is a beautiful young woman with short, silver hair that seems to frame her face in just the right way and to contrast her Sapphire-colored eyes perfectly. Her skin is a bit paler than average, thought it seems to fit her well. Her frame is a bit smaller than average, though she doesn't seem too frail. She is thin, but not too thin and she has a few muscles, so you can tell she's kept in shape, despite her no longer working as a Shinobi. She is often found wearing a coral-colored kimono with white butterfly designs along the bottom, paired with a royal blue obi and maroon headband. She is also always seen carrying a Japanese-styled parasol. Personality As a child, Isra was very headstrong and stubborn. She could never take "no" for an answer and did what she wanted when she wanted. She didn't much care for others' opinions of her, except for her mother. She always tried hard to make her mother proud and was always desperate for the woman's approval. However, she is a very gentle woman now, to everyone. She has melancholy moments when she daydreams of her mother, but is usually quite optimistic. Isra dislikes fighting, but will stand up for what she believes in and will make sure that justice is done. When in combat, she dons a more childlike demenor and may even make a game out of battle. She enjoys a good meal after fighting as well, as it usually takes a lot of energy out of her. Abilities Isra has the ability to speak with certain Gods telepathically and ask for their help on many sorts of things. They usually speak in riddles and absurd codes, so it may sometimes take a bit of time for her to understand and unlock the meaning. She often uses this power to help others, though it comes at a price. When she was granted this power, it was agreed that she could use it for whatever purpose she saw fit, however she was not told that she would lose her eyes in the process. She has resolved not to use this ability within battle, for it would make the playing field very uneven. Instead, she simply uses it for money and to live her own life with as little strife as possible. Having chakra natures of both Wind and Water, Isra can easily use Wind, Water, and Ice Release Jutsu. However, when in combat, Isra chooses to rarely use Water Jutsu and almost never uses Ice Jutsu. Wind Release Jutsu are her calling card and she is most skilled in using them. Trivia *Though she rarely uses them unless the situation is desperate, Isra is well-versed in Medical Ninjutsu and can use them as well as she can her Wind Release Jutsu. *Being blind has heightened her other senses considerably, so she is not at all handicapped when it comes to fighting. *Her weapons change like the seasons, but she is known to always keep a sword hidden in the handle of her parasol. Category:Female